The present disclosure relates to an imaging device, an external device, an imaging system, an imaging method, an operating method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
In recent years, a technique of automatically obtaining a transition effect by focusing at the start or at the end of movie capture in an imaging device such as a digital camera is known (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-134810). In this technique, the transition effect by focusing is automatically added by once changing a focal point state of a capture optical system according to a recording start instruction or a recording end instruction of the movie capture, and then returning the focal point state of the capture optical system to the state before change.
By the way, a user sometimes wishes to add an arbitrary transition effect even during movie capture. When adding a desired transition effect during movie capture, the user needs to manually change the focal point state of the imaging optical system or move the imaging device to change a capture region. Therefore, vibration at the change operation is transferred to the imaging device and camera shake or the like may occur, or the user misses a desired object and may fail the movie capture, and thus a sophisticated technique is necessary. In other words, a photographer who captures a movie with the imaging device only needs to concentrate on smoothly tracking an object when the object is moving, and pay attention to camera shake and the like and frame an object when the object stands still. That is, the external device wirelessly controls and assists the capture parameter and the like that a capturing device wants to change during capture, and thus does not disturb framing.
There is a need for an imaging device, an external device, an imaging system, an imaging method, an operating method, and a program, which enable easy addition of a desired transition effect to a movie and capture of the movie in cooperation with the external device even during capture of the movie.